Stray Child
by Ketsueki-Ken
Summary: Rage consumes, breaking the mind of one of the zodiac. Who, in the end, will help heal what has been breaking since birth?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not OWN Fruits Basket!!!

Summary- Rage consumes, breaking the mind of one of the zodiac. Who, in the end, will help heal what has been breaking since birth?

XxxX

Stray Child

XxxX

_**Prologue**_

XxxX

"_Do you love me?" an innocent question from a sad child; the hated child, whose eyes conveyed a tiredness that should have never odorned one so young._

"_No." the harsh reply dims the eyes that had never really tasted anything but despair and loneliness._

"_Oh...okay." _

_The summon ended; No hope to light the dark that was his life. The child's face turned into a frown, eyes shifting from depressed to anger, before settling on unbridled rage. _

_'Why?'_

XxxX

The end of the conversation comes back to me; replaying in my head over and over again, as if to haunt me, slowly chipping away at what sanity I salvaged from my childhood. I don't know what to do anymore. I know I'm starting to lose it...whatever _it_ was.

When I recall that little bit of my past, I can only see how it was _that_ one moment that sent me on my preordained life. It's sad, really...and unbelievably infuriating. It never fails to depress me when I hear it; my memory, it also never fails to make me fall into a blinding rage. A rage so great that I completely destroy the room I'm in; only really stopping when exhaustion sets in, and I'm left crying in the center of the mess.

You

know it's true. When Akito said it was my fault my mother died...it's true. He was right.

My _tantrums_ surpassed even Haru's, I was told. Atleast, that's how it used to be. Then Shishou came; when he came, my rage subsided...but my depression set in. I became moody and I found other people to blame.

"_It's all your fault rat! Everything's your fault! It's all because you exist!!"_

I sat in my room; huddled in the darkest corner, farthest from my bedroom door. I did it again. I rocked back and forth. I did it again. My eyes most likely dilated as I sit shivering like a pathetic mess. Eyes dripping tears, body covered in sweat and scratches...I did it again. I was breathing hard, lungs hardly co-operating with me.

My room was in shambles.

Nothing was spared...not even Shigure's books, as they were currently in pieces strewn across the floor like snow it seemed. Some strips of paper were still floating from the whole ripping process actually.

Heh...my own winter wonderland.

In anycase the bookcase had been broken beyond recognition, my desk in pretty much the same state. My futon at the very least was probably the only thing distinguishable. Anybody could see I was shaken. Hell, I didn't even know how I was going to explain this to the others. They weren't here at the moment, which was probably why I lost it in the first place. This was bad. Shigure's editor had been pushing him lately, so he'd more then likely be in here to check references.

More tears gushed from my eyes, the only sound in the house were my gasps for air.

You see, two days ago, Akito had requested my presence. I went when Hatori came and got me. I already had a good idea why he wanted to see me anyway. I thought it was best to get it out of the way; graduation was coming up in less 6 months.

I haven't defeated Yuki yet.

I had thought through everything that I knew was going to happen with this encounter. Basing it on the few summons I had in my rather short life. He was going to try and get a rise out of me. He was going to call me a monster. He was going to tell me I belonged in that...place. He was going to say, he'd be my only visitor. He was going to say all those things, just to see my composure dwindle. It was okay though. It was okay because I could handle it, now. Thinking of those who truely cared about me helped a lot.

However...when I got there...and I was sitting in that room...I could sense the wrongness. This visit was going to be different.

For years now I had pushed my thoughts of rejection to the outmost corners of my mind. It all nearly forgotten. I was able to do that because of Shishou...and after awhile, Tohru. They were the light that chased away the darkness in my life.

After the visit, it was if my guiding light...

...had been snuffed out.

**A/N**

Okay I realise I hav yet to update my other stories, but this was here for quite some time and...yeah...REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK!!! I'LL TAKE GOOD AND BAD!! I also apoligize for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

ENJOY!!

Kei


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Refer to first chapter

XxxX

Stray Child

XxxX

**Chapter One**

_No one really seems to get why the cat cursed is the most cursed of the zodiac- except, of course, for two people; God and the current cat-cursed. Ignorance breeds bliss, and the whole of the family remains so._

Akito, as a child, had been confused at the blatant disregard and disgust issued towards _his_ new family addition, the cat. A sweet baby, small, vulnerable and innocent, with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen and soft downy tufts of hair the perfect color of apricot. He had heard the mother had an episode when the monster revealed itself. It was expected and the beads had been given and all had been well. With that, the family were yet again in awe of their new family head. Being able to predict when the remaining jyuunishi were to be born. It was a gift that had come easily to the dark haired boy.

From as far back as Akito could recall he had always known everything there was to know about this… curse. His mind full with the knowledge and nothing else it had seemed; the intricate bonds and feelings.

At four when the cat had been born, his _guardians_, had been shocked when he had demanded to meet with the cat and the family that housed him. Actions much like he used when the rat had been born months prior. A child still, he had yet to get used to the detachment his mother seemed to enable whenever in company. That had been when he first got introduced to the scorn the family held.

They didn't know how precious the cat was to him.

How could they?

Onyx irises refocused to their surroundings and to the present; a relatively plain room with merely the bare necessities. Dismissing it, Akito's gaze swept over to his own private garden, lingering on the well-maintained room detached and relatively hidden from the rest of the estate. It had only been recently that he had procured these set of rooms for himself; choosing to abandon his more spacious and lavishly decorated ones. All in preparation for what was to come, the year was less than half-way up and the cat couldn't be left out to wander.

It wasn't hate or even anger that drove him to do the things he'd done or would do. The cat was different from the others. The bond was frail. And to be able to connect like he had with the others required the breaking of the walls erected around the jyuunishi's mind. The stubborn feline always seemed to bring out the worst in him. What he gathered, the past God's were unlike himself in ways of understanding.

He wondered then if now was the time to set the kitty straight. Staring at the cage, he pulled almost leisurely at one of his many bonds, the one he was forced to use most because of his weak body.

Ten minutes later a knock came and he let Hatori enter.

-

Kyo glared at his ceiling, nursing not only his pride but sprained wrist. Yuki the damned rat beat him… again. And the ass must have been angry to begin with 'cause not only did it not take long to instigate the fight, but the bastard was pretty damn rough about it.

"Kyo-kun, I have ice if you need it." Tohru called from beyond his door. His crimson gaze softened.

"Whatever." He muttered just loud enough for the onigiri to hear him.

"Well, I'll just keep it out here." She replied obviously flustered. She was going to be spending the week-end at that Hanajima's. Probably a bit late already. Uotani, that yankee would definitely blame him for it. He just knew it. Didn't help that it was kind of true.

He sat up and slowly made his way to the door. Yuki was somewhere, his secret base more than likely, and Shigure was out visiting Ayame. Thank God. Opening the door, he bid Tohru farewell before she was completely out of sight, and instantly regretted it when she almost tumbled down the stairs. So clumsy.

"ah! I'm okay!" She stated a blush across her features.

"Whatever. Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked curiously.

"Yes yes!" she rushed out in dawning horror. "I must be going!"

He smiled watching her take off and then frowned when he jarred his arm. Stupid wrist… stupid Yuki.

The phone rang.

-

A/N

A cliffhanger and the sad thing is I'm just as clueless as you are on what's going to happen next. You can thank the last person who reviewed "God's pet" for this update. Although this isn't really the story they wanted updated, I've decided to put an update for each story before updating all over again. Just going down the list really. Hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
